Rick and Naruto
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Morty decided that he had enough of Rick's crazy adventures and what does Rick do exactly?. The old man replaces him by getting the new neighbor which was a whisker blonde teenager who was a stud in Summer's opinion and make him his new dimensional bad ass and psychotic partner. Rick and Naruto rules the world bitches!.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Rick and Morty series and Aspects, all credit including the cover image goes to the people who made them in the first place.**

 **Prologue**

"I DO NOT WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" Morty screamed out with an enraged face and a twitching eye, he was currently standing in front of his house's opened garage. He had just came back from one of his grandfather's crazy adventures barely alive.

And what is his Grandfather doing right now exactly?

Rick was seen drinking a weird bottle of….well Morty doesn't know what was in it but still, he was just sitting causally in the garage just acting like nothing dangerous had happened at all.

Rick glanced at his grandson in annoyance as he dranked the strange glowing liquid in a bottle, he just couldn't understand why his grandson would just be happy that they were alive. Sure they were chased down by fire breathing monsters but they made it out alive.

At least that counts anyway.

"J-Jeez Morty" He paused to burp with some saliva hitting Morty's forehead "Cant you just be glad that we are alive".

"RICK! Look at my hair!" Morty demanded as he pointed toward the top of his head.

Rick glanced up and shrugged "So w-what Morty, you lost your hair. Boo-hoo, just be happy your alive" On top of Morty's head, instead of seeing his normal brown hair, he was seeing a gigantic bald spot.

Morty glared at Rick with anger, he had lost his hair when one of those fire breathing monsters sent a torrent of fire at the pair before they managed to jump into the portal that Rick's gun made. The fire was meant to hit Rick but somehow the old man dodged it thus leaving the fire into the path of Morty.

The result was that his hair was completely on fire which made him panick, when they got home, he did not have enough time to put out the fire thus leaving him bald.

Man what would people think of this?.

Morty suddenly gasped "Jessica" oh god what was his crush going to think when the boy who likes her suddenly turned bald and unattractive.

"Your still unattractive" Rick muttered as he took out a screwdriver and started to invent something that was for their next crazy adventure.

He stood in front of his desk with a metal like container in his hand, placing it on the working table he jammed the screw driver in, he paused to glance at Morty "Damn it the kids muttering.." he burped "..to himself again" he watched as his grandson started walking around the room with a scared look.

Muttering something about Jessica's or something.

Rick honestly doesn't care.

"…The point is" Morty took a deep breath and pointed at his grandpa in a strong tone "After going on countless adventures with you…I AM NOT GOING ON ANYMORE, SO WHY DON'T YOU FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO GO ON THESE SUICIDAL ADVENTURES WITH YOU…YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!" with that last yell, Morty left the garage just grumbling.

He wonders how his parents will feel about this?.

Although when Morty turned to leave, he did not see the hurtful expression on Rick's face, the old man reached a hand toward the direction his grandson left but then sighed. He pulled back his arm before settling his new invention aside, sitting on the table in the quiet garage, he glanced at a picture on the top of his desk.

It was a picture of him, Morty and Summer all together now. Normally it is rare to see Rick sad but the reason why he was sad was because his grandson doesn't want to spend time with him.

Sure there was Summer but that wasn't the same.

He just wants a friend too, the reason why he brings Morty with him because that little bundle brown haired piece of lovable shit actually filled a void in the psychotic scientist's body.

The void…of loneliness.

Morty does not understand on how much the crazy old goot truly cares for his family.

He paused as he remembered the part where Morty said to find a new person to go on adventures with, taking another look at his photo, he smiled. "Alright…Morty, you win" if his grandson truly doesn't want to hang out with him anymore then…that's okay.

As long as his grandchildren are happy then it is okay.

"Well.." He stretched in his lab coat, with a crazy smile on his face he announced one thing.

"Time to find a new sucker to join me on crazy adventures" Rick announced.

"ALRIGHT THIS IS THE PLACE!" A sudden voice yelled out in the area.

"Huh?" Rick who was stunned by the yell in the neighborhood went outside of his garage, looking out on the other side of the street, he could see a male that was probably around Summers age pumping his fist into the air.

The male was a tall, yet slightly muscular young man with a wildly blond spiky hair much like his, and blue eyes. The figure was wearing black boots and black pants, other than that the male was completely shirtless as his six-pack was shown to the entire world but to Rick's surprise the boy was wearing a gray lab coat that flowed in the wind around him.

On his forehead, the young man was sporting a pair of scientific goggles that were in the colors of black, orange and silver.

Ricks eyes narrowed at the boys face until he gained a grin "No way are those…whisker marks?" he quietly asked himself, there on the boys face was three whisker like marks on both sides.

Just as he finished the sentence the boys whiskers twitched.

Rick stared at the twitching whisker marks then started laughing.

No way! He couldn't believe it.

The whisker marks are real!.

"Hi Neighbor"

At the sound of the sudden voice, Rick jumped slightly. He turned to see the blonde right next to him in a friendly manner "The name is Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki the new neighbor who is up for randomly crazy scientific adventures that would probably get myself killed in" Naruto said with a grin as he pointed at himself.

His teeth shining brightly as the sun!.

Rick gaped at what the blonde said then he grew the biggest crap eating smile that Naruto ever saw since he had first arrived in the neighborhood. He gained a shiver for some reason but didn't show it as he was now talking to the new neighbor.

"Hello new Morty" Rick silently thought with a gleam in his eye.

A new partner that will be the most coolest and dangerous person in the dimension with him.

Luck was now on his side.

 **Prologue End**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW NOW EVERYBODY!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Rick and Morty series and Aspects, all credit including the cover image goes to the people who made them in the first place.**

 **Chapter One**

"Tha-Thanks for the grub honey, your mo-mother would love this if she was here" Rick thanked his daughter as he kissed her forehead an took away his plate that was filled with bacon and eggs with a side of rice on it. He left the room while holding his plate.

"Aaawww Dad" Jerry rolled his eyes when he saw his wife gushing at her father, he grumbled as he slowly ate his bacon. It feels like that his wife loves her father more than him, the husband shook his head. He was completely sure that his wife favors him more than her father.

"Honey" He called out as he placed his fork down for a minute.

"Yes Dear?" Beth asked as she started eating her eggs, just thinking about how much of a great person her lovable yet psychotic father was.

He was such a Great Man!.

Jerry coughed yet he sat still in his chair "Honey do you love me?" he asked out. His wife looked at him in a confused state of mind.

What does he mean by that? She scooted closer to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek, her husband blush a bit as they exchanged smiles to each other "Of course I love you" She softly said, a look of love on her face.

He took a breath and started talking again, looking down at his scrambled eggs "Do…you love me more than your father?" he played with his slices of bacon, with a fork.

"…."

He blinked when he heard no response being made, he looked up to see his wife's frozen face that still held a smile. He narrowed his eyes at her frozen look, sensing the gaze on her, Beth tried to avoid his look.

"…Why are you not answering?" Jerry crossed his arms with a suspicious gaze. He was completely sure that his wife would choose him but seeing her act like this made the married man become more suspicious with her act right now.

Beth lightly sweated in her place.

Summer, their daughter just sat on the end of the table. She was eating her food slowly while switching her eyes on her mom and dad "Wow" she picked up a scoop an placed it in her mouth, she slowly munched "This is better than the drama you see on television" she saw a scene like this just on television last night.

Now she was just enjoying the scene taking place in front of her.

She heard a groan right next to her, turning to the left of her side, she could see Morty just staring at his food with a bored face. Speaking of Morty, it had just been two weeks that she found out that he stopped being grandpa's crazy partner.

"What's wrong Morty?" She asked.

Morty glanced at his sister for a few seconds, he opened his mouth to say something until he heard rushed footsteps stepping out of the room.

Summer quickly snapped her head back at the direction of her parents, where the original drama was happening at just to see her father gaping at the door that Beth left from.

He then gained a look of betrayal on his face "HONEY!" He quickly ran out of the room to search for his wife "YOU DIDN'T MEAN THAT DO YOU?".

"Damn it" Summer slammed both her fist on the table, the wooden surface shaking under the force. "I missed the drama" she whined. Sighing she turned to her brother to talk about something, blinking when he wasn't there anymore, she huffed.

"Jeez could he at least wash his plate" She muttered as she took her families empty plates and placed it in the sink. Before she washed the plates she suddenly remembered about her grandpa, lightly smiling she walked to the garage door. She was going to see if he was finished eating yet.

She was about to knock until she heard an unknown males voice in there. "Rick I honestly couldn't believe that a crazy old man like you lived such a badass life!" the voice sounded easy going yet rough and gentle at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah I know…so f-from what I heard your st-still a virgin?" She heard her grandpas voice. It was silent until she heard something getting hit real hard, the sound of the impact echoed through the garage.

Then she heard her grandfather muttering curses.

Worried for her grandfather, she quickly ran inside the garage door. She looked panicked "Grandpa Rick, what's wron-" She paused in her sentence when she literally sees a handsome, and exotic blonde in her garage.

 ***Stud Alert*** Her eyes trailed down the males face and onto his six glistening hard pack. Her mouth was gaping at how hot this guy was, hell his body could beat the pretty rich boy at her school again.

…What's his face again.

Anyway the guy was a stud!.

And his whiskers were very _sexy!_.

Naruto watched awkwardly as the stranger started eyeing him ***Pervert Alert*** an alarm ran through his head as he slowly placed his hands over his private. After throwing a baseball at Rick, this girl came in and now she was just looking off at him.

"Owwww, Damn it Naruto!" Rick burped out, sprawled onto the ground. He looked up to see his granddaughters gaping form.

On the ground, he yelped up at her "S-Summer could you pick me up" Rick gave a smile that made his face look beyond silly. Drool coming out from his mouth slightly.

His granddaughter moved alright but not to help her grandpa out but to move closer to the whiskered blonde.

Naruto gaped when she literally stepped on Rick, Rick felt his chest being crushed slowly "D-DAMN IT! I THOUGHT WOMAN WERE LIGHT!" He grabbed his chest as Summer finally walked past him.

Naruto got a good look at the girl when she was now standing in front of him, he looked over her bubbly ass and chest that was constricted by the pink shirt she was wearing, the tank-top hugging her curves then to her pretty face under her hair.

The pretty girl has orange hair!.

Naruto then proceeded to gain a perverted smirk on his face, his hands now resting on his hips. His posture suddenly becoming bolder in the process.

 ***SUPER PERVERT ALERT!*** "Huh?" Summer paused for a moment when an alarm rang throughout her head, she shook her head to look at the stud.

"H-Hi, I am Summer" She introduced herself, Naruto took ahold of her hand gently an bent down, laying a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Cue the big blush growing on her face.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki" He then gave her _the look_ which was a sexy stare and a low growl emitting from his throat.

"H-Help" Rick kept burping on the ground "Here" he raised his arms towards them slowly.

"BE QUIET GRANDPA/OLD MAN!" Both Naruto and Summer yelled at once, kicking the down old man in the privates.

Real hard like!.

Morty who was upstairs in his bedroom heard a shrieking yell from his grandpa, he sighed "He must be having fun" He thought with a gloomy look as he started to do his homework.

Downstairs both Jerry and Beth didn't hear the noise as they started arguing.

Beth arguing about why she loves her father more and Jerry arguing on why she likes the crazy scientist more than him.

Both Naruto and Summer just stared at each other with a loving smile and a dreamy expression just ignoring the knocked out, twitching form of the old man on the floor.

Summer sighed happily "A prince" she thought with a dreamy expression.

Naruto sighed happily "Boobs" as a dreamy expression took his face.

He finally met a girl whose hair was orange and was completely hot.

He was not letting this one go!.

 **Chapter One End**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW NOW EVERYBODY!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto or Rick and Marty series and Aspects, all credit including the cover image goes to the people who made them in the first place.**

 **Chapter Two**

Naruto yawned as he changed into his pajamas "What a wonderful day" He muttered with a smile. He remembered that just last week that he had met his crazy partners wonderful daughter. After they met, he and she seem to meet up with each other during the weekends to hang out.

They either watch television, go jogging or talk to each other.

It was a fantastic experience.

He went inside his room and stretched "I guess I should go to sleep, another day and another _summer"_ He chuckled at his last sentence before throwing himself on the bed, placing the covers over his body leaving only his spiky head slipping out.

"Goodnight" He yawned to himself as he reached over to his lamp and turned off the light.

He closed his eyes to enjoy another peaceful slumber *Bang* "Hey Naruto, I-I got a surprise for you" Rick stumbled into his partner's orange room before falling onto the bed. He appeared to be drunk since he was holding some bottle of alcohol.

Rick turned to look at Naruto while expecting to see him trying to sleep only to blink when his partner was fully dressed. The blonde boy sat on the bed with his lab coat on in a crisscross like position, his hand was on his chin as a smirk was plastered on his whiskered face "I have been expecting you".

Rick lips fell slightly down as he looked at Naruto weirdly but before he could say anything Naruto quickly flipped the drunk man on his shoulders.

Naruto whistled innocently as he carried the slightly drunk old man back to their head quarters which was Summer's garage. He paused for a second as the garage door seemed to be shut from the inside, Rick noticing the problem cursed as he remembered that he left his keys inside the house before leaving "Hold on I got th-" Before Rick could finish Naruto took a familiar plate and stuck it into the wall.

Rick widened his eyes slightly as he saw the bomb shifted plate that he gave to Naruto on their last adventure.

If Naruto activates this then the garage door will explode.

His family might get hurt…

Jerry might get hurt…

At the thought of his daughters bossy husband getting hurt brought a smile on the scientists face but then dropped when Naruto said "You know I don't think I should do this".

Naruto had a worried face on, if the explosion was big then it could hurt Summer. Before he had a chance to take the plate off, Rick's hand went flying toward the plate as its destruction button was pushed.

A beeping sound was made.

Naruto froze with an open mouth as the thing started to tick off, he glared down at Rick who shrugged.

*Boom* A very small explosion rung throughout the house "What the hell was that!" Jerry yelled out in shock. He was just sleeping right next to his wife when he literally felt and heard an explosion go near their house. The house shooked a bit but stopped after a few moments.

He turned to his sleeping wife "Beth wake up!" He roughly shook his sleeping wife who just mumbled a bit.

He stared down at her then shooked her figure, he was then greeted by a flying middle finger by his wife before her hand fell down in a droopy state.

He gaped but turned to his door when it was slammed open.

He then began to see Summer in her pajamas "Dad what going on?!" Summer asked before Morty appeared right next to her. The two children glanced at each other before "Grandpa" they both said at once before leaving their parents bedroom.

Morty entered the garage with a flashlight but then blinked when his sister literally flew passed him "Hello Naruto!" She cheered out with a smile and a small blush. She giggled when Naruto picked her up with a hug and span around.

Morty made a disgusted face when he saw the blonde stranger smiling against his sisters chest "W-Who are you?" he asked, pointing at Naruto.

He never saw the stranger before but his sister did somehow.

Naruto glanced at Morty then sent a knowing look over to Summer who rolled her eyes. She gave him the thumbs up and suddenly the light in the garage room turned off.

"What?" Morty asked but a bright light blurred his vision, after the light was done he opened his eyes just to be greeted by the sight of a show light being displayed from the roof.

Beneath the light was the stranger but now wearing orange goggles, the figure started hopping on one leg as he swung his arms left to right "My name is etched upon the star…the galaxy screams through time and space once they hear the sound of my voice" music started playing in the background.

"T-This is the best part" Rick said right next to Morty as he bumped his bottle on the boys shoulder. Summer nodded with a dreamy look as her future boyfriend twirled around the now made Sakura petals that danced with him in the wind.

They were _soooo_ going to have a lot of _children_.

Naruto grinned as he finished his dance, striking a heroic pose he screamed out "THE NAME IS NARUTO THE GALL-" Suddenly a cop came through the hole in the garage.

"Freeze dirt bag!" The cop yelled out as he held up a gun. He was driving around the neighborhood during his night shift when he literally felt the ground shake from an explosion. He looked up at the sky and saw a trail of dark smoke, following it he was lead to this house.

He then looked around to observe the surrounding area.

He looked at Naruto "Hm a self risking stud teenager".

He looked at Rick who drunk himself to his booze "A crazy and dangerous drunk scientist".

He glanced at Summer with a serious face, Summer still had the dreamy look on her face "A horny teenage girl".

He then glanced at Morty and gasped before pointing his gun at him "A bald Alien!" before Morty could talk he was violently pushed down by a female cop that came busting in to help her companion.

Morty winced when his arms was held up behind him, he had wide eyes as a panicked look came over him "Wait! I-I am not bald. My hair is growing back and I don't even look like an alien!" Morty screamed out.

How the hell could these justice protectors see him as an alien?!.

"Yeah right!" The female cop sneered as she placed her knee on the boys back "Someone unattractive as you has to be an alien" just as she finished her line Jerry came through the door.

The cops glanced at Morty then at Jerry with a gaping face "Holy Fuck! These ugly creatures are multiplying!" the male cop said as he and his partner whipped out a pair of batons.

They glared at the two aliens with rage in their eyes before swinging.

Naruto, Summer and Rick watched as Morty along with his father were beaten rapidly with batons.

"Well goodnight" Rick drunkly stated as he stumbled out of the garage.

Naruto went over to help the poor boy but was stopped when Summer trailed her hand on his chest before pulling his coat's collar out the door.

All with a flirtatious smile on her face.

He grinned as he ignored the cries of the poor boy and man behind him.

He was soo getting her as his girlfriend!.

 **Chapter Two End**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW NOW EVERYBODY!**


End file.
